User talk:BlackOak42
I have cleaned my talk page and have archived Talk comments HERE. I would like to say that I appreciate and encourage others to post with the assumption that I might or may have missed something. Comments like that has served as help and reminders to me. I did a major amount of research on this game's history, other game mods, issues and gamer reactions to the issues. I have mad skills with hex level editing and spreadsheeting, but I am still human. Please feel free to give this valuable type of information. Thank you in advance. "The" A'urora'MLP Thank you for all the feedback and resources! They will definitely come in handy, especially the suggestions and software pages. And I definitely like to make sprites. So, are there any specific characters that need spriting, or evolutions of existing ones? Having a list of ones that haven't been sprited might help. What sort of criteria are required for a pony to be eligible, anyway? Should it be a named character from the show? A character that just appears in the show, but is named by the fans? Comics ponies? (That last one is unlikely, except maybe in future generations.) Anyway, I'm super excited that this is still going, and the frequent status updates really puts the fans of this game at ease, knowing that development has not waned. --AuroraMLP (talk) 16:57, February 19, 2017 (UTC) The list of Ponymon are on Ponymon Names and are now reflected on the dex lists (Regional Ponydex, Generation II Ponydex and Generation III Ponydex). Suggestions for changes to these lists will ALL be considered. More info on this can be found on the suggestions blog, I have been working on a sprite list with some specifics that should be up or started within 24_hrs. The general criteria for the sprites are on the suggestions blog until the sprite list is posted specific sprite requirements can be expedited by a request there (especially helpful if you would like to try a favorite). That is also the right location if you want to submit a suggested replacement for a current sprite. --BlackOak42 (talk) 10:37, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! (I wasn't quite sure that the Ponydexes were up to date, as I'm sure you have plenty to work on.) Now that I have a baseline to start with, I no longer have any excuses to not start spriting! (By the way, I did notice that a lot of the Ponydex entries may have sprites, but don't have any stats, catch areas, etc. I would like to be able to submit stats with any of the sprites I make, but before getting interested in this game, I wasn't exactly a Pokemon fanatic. Is there any sort of guide for the stats that you could provide, like you did with the sprite proportions, or should I just put the other ponies' stats in a giant Excel spreadsheet for a guide?) --AuroraMLP (talk) 20:11, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I was going to ask that any stat submissions with sprites are appreciated especially when on the same comment as the sprite. I totally forgot that I was going to do that, thank you for the reminder. Keeping the data together helps a lot. I am going to add this request to the suggestions blog and Sprite Request List. My Tables normalize the stats for the Ponymon automatically, so to give the number in any ratio set will work and must include HP; Attack; Defense; Speed; Sp Attack; Sp Defense (preferably in that order). If a Ponymon is lightning fast, but vulnerable except a particularly powerful special defense, you could start with HP=50; Attack=50; Defense=7; Speed=100; Sp Attack=50; Sp Defense=150. Other types of stats are needed and I will add them to the blogs too. --BlackOak42 (talk) 20:58, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! That makes it so much easier! Most of my trepidation from providing stats came from my worry that they would not be balanced with the rest of the game, as I did not have the direct sort of experience of you or any of the other previous developers. --AuroraMLP (talk) 14:33, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Aurora Font Oh, here's an update for the font. It includes some differentiation between capital and lowercase letters. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B730h0ZR_CnZclVFX3hjLURGRTA/view?usp=sharing --AuroraMLP (talk) 15:31, March 10, 2017 (UTC) It works,but with some syntax errors.Also you asked on Help Suggestions about cheats,and i was wondering where should i write them? Nikitosan (talk) 16:27, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Kawagiri Hey there, wondered if you were open to discussion, input and help in certain areas. Kind of interested with the overhaul, improved editing of data and the system in general. Particularly interested in talking about elements, movesets, future additions and general balancing. Looking at the types I see that there is dark and chaos. If sombra were to be added would it come under darkness? I kind of feel shadow would have been a good multipurpose element you could attribute to sombra, shadowbolts etc. I'm just bringing it up as it may be a way to increase element variety. (Pokemon has around 50% more elements) Also what would changelings fall under if they were added? Unsure if dark or whether chaos would fit given to their shapeshifting nature and ever changing hive structure. If I were to pitch a few basic words to act as types to give more variety (as many seem too common at this early stage). I'd say Trickster (flim and flam, trixie, gladmane etc.), Wild/Beast/Feral/Creature (if adding things such as ursa minor, timber wolves, cockatrice, diamond dogs etc.), gem/crystal (crystal ponies and gem based attacks.(crystal could be seen as a rarer element like dragon used to be)), Shadow as above if not lumped with dark. (I really hope you consider putting in the squizard and skeletal ponies from dungeons and discords) I'm more than willing to help out with some of the excel work when I have time, maybe even spriting if I can do it sufficiently. Kawagiri (talk) 17:56, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Moveset reply Kind of strange but I was going to start doing a rough database for suggested additional moves/movesets before i saw your message, but I don't know exactly how it would look compared to yours. I assume it would be something like Name/Type/Description/Physical?/Damage/Accuracy/Priority/Status/Status Chance (and probably something for bonus effect) I noticed from the very start that movesets were lacking from the previous project owner as twilight is pretty useless until finally getting confusion. (The stats are too biased towards magic for her early moveset to work well. Should probably have a basic magic attack instead. Just called spark or something.) If I can find a decent template to arrange it in a way that should be compatible for you to use, I could start adding some and you could cherry pick the appropriate. (How lore accurate does it need to be? I see certain moves like blazing hoof, but would adding burns and such be too much? I could certainly see paralyze working with weather pegasi using a lightning strike, but beyond that it would pretty much be flinches and confuse for earth ponies. Obviously giving applejack a poison buck would be a bit weird, I simply meant within reason... although having earth ponies specialize in flinch and others specialize in other types could work well. It's up to you after all, I just want to help get it moving and try to help balance things.) Basically I could try and set up a pretty uniform move table where no element lacks in basic moves and flesh it out with more specific ones and uniques (such as rainboom) Just to clarify, you're keeping the original pokemon elements right? It seems I assumed wrongly that it was going through a total conversion to the newer table with dark being the exception. I'll also look through this: http://ponymondawndusk.wikia.com/wiki/Moves?comments_page=1 It seems alot are done but some obviously could do with some adjustment and due to the more varied stats of Ponymon such as the difference between twi's atk and sp. Atk there still may be some additions needed to balance. But again, whatever is priority I can help with. Kawagiri (talk) 23:12, April 14, 2017 (UTC) To help me keep things straight for those reading what is going on, please refer to the Elements as "Types" for both Ponymon and moves. The Type interactions table and ROM icons picture are on Quality Samples#Types and Type Effects. Types for Pre-0.4 replaced the originals and were often combining intents to keep from running out of type slots. I think I set it up to handle about 50 types and interactions. I believe I can post my data tables as they are since I am using open office. You should be able to use my tables directly. The web software this wiki uses allows the file type, so this seems the perfect opportunity to try it out. The Data is in the same order as the ROM the Names are Separate in the ROM and is the first section in the table. The second section is Effect; Base Power; Type; Accuracy; Properties(1Bit each 6 of 8 bits used); PadByte=00h; Category; PadByte=00h. The last section is the table of moves to Ponymon. All sections use the same left hand header. The upper left corner is the number limits that I use to step through the data with keystroke macros. If you use my tables directly, I suggest setting up F2 and F3 as step forward and back respectively. The data is all in one column per section to directly dump to and from of the ROM. The Movesets are in the Ponymon data fields as shown in the movesets tutorial. I will try to post this soon too. For new moves, refer to the table on the Moves page for use with this response. the columns can be reordered at the column header to check for used names. I will be keeping the effects the same for all moves at least for now. The outcome of the moves will be the same, but with a different intent. The differences are Type, Description, Name, and later some of the associated sprites (the sprites and pallets are shared). The 0.5 moves that do not have a link (black letters) are the ones that may not be used yet. Magic of sorts are acceptable for all types of MLP characters. The basis for this is the same as the reason for Pinkie having her unusual way of knowing what to expect, and is explored by many MLP FiMfic authors. This is the same basis for Harry Trotter as well as all time turner type ground ponies. Lore accuracy is preferable. The Blazing of Blazing Hoof refers to the speed of the move. There are only so many ways to say hoof kick. If you haven't gone through it already, How To Make Base Stats covers a little of how the Ponymon stats are used and adjusted in the table. I will see about posting the tables as soon as I can. --BlackOak42 (talk) 03:33, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Table Posting Test This is a posting test for spreadsheets. Please virus and security deep check anything you download, and tell me if you have any problem viewing it. When I save scripts and macros I save them to the program macros and not in the data files. You should not see ANY scripts or macros in anything I post. Set A4 to select the line to edit. That will display the data at the top. Put changes on row 5 copy and special paste the section data output (K6 or AA6) to the line indicated in A4. The copied data will turn Green to indicate it was properly copied. Clear the cells on row 5 as needed. --BlackOak42 (talk) 04:31, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Sorry old habits die hard, too used to rpg maker. I'll try as hard as I can to say types when speaking. Also thanks for the upload, wish I saw it sooner, was halfway through formatting the other move table as it doesn't copy to Calc too well with the objects. Anything I suggest on there I will do a change list for so that they can be reviewed easily (or simply put the changes on a seperate sheet for review.). It just gives me a bit of a base in which to create a more compatible complete suggestion instead of a rough base which you then have to code up entirely yourself. Unfortunately it's 6AM and will probably not do much until I've actually gone to sleep and woke back up. For obvious reasons I'm not going to just change stuff and add it back as the same doc otherwise things could slip by un-noticed and unchecked. I'm kind of a nerd for this kind of thing, I scrapped all default stuff on my rpg maker and did all names and statistics for basic items/weapons/armors from fresh. (300+/250+/250+) (despite being a relatively easy to use system, it's still a fair amount of data input.) The basic move stats list seems easy enough for the most part, will look at in more detail later. Kawagiri (talk) 05:16, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Old habits ... been there plenty even with this project. :) Here is the Movesets table . It should be current, but I didn't check to be sure. How To Make A Moveset#Moveset Explanation gives the information you need to read the movesets. --BlackOak42 (talk) 07:27, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Given it a more thorough lookover. It's quite good how you have it set up for all key components to be handled in 2 main cells (K6/AA6) for editing purposes when changing data. (less room for mistakes.) I also had to do a bit of research as I was unaware that certain types were tied into being either atk or sp. atk rather than specific to each move (as seen in later games). As a child I always assumed it was individual to each attack in yellow and judged based on name and animation and that in later releases they simply added a visible pointer to show that data. It seems a more rigid structure, but should be workable. Currently got 1 addition marked down as BUZZER_PRANK(thunderpunch) for laughter(or electricity if you'd prefer to remain). I am also under the assumption that the eastern half starting BQ will be for which Ponymon can learn said move. I'll certainly do what I can now that I feel pretty comfortable with the basics of your sheet. Will add in some more basic moves where possible to fill in voids such as the previously mentioned twilight issue. Then take a look at movesets. Obviously I know you'll want to get the overhaul out as soon as humanly possible, so hopefully I'll be of some use :p The sooner the bases are covered(accurately and bug free), the better for the project to progress. Also this may picture of data collection may interest you. Thought it might make it easier to see where in particular is lacking: (data includes 2 modified by myself so far.) Kawagiri (talk) 03:05, April 16, 2017 (UTC) The eastern half is to make assumptions of move assignments as you said. MovesData is an early table where I did all of the data editing at the top on row 5, using special paste to copy AA6 back to the appropriate row. I used the Keystroke macros to go to the next row or directly type in A4 to jump to another. I edited text fields like the names in column K as I do now (See Quality Samples#Hex Editor Sample). The data I was sure of I would color "Turquoise 2" to indicate preliminary completion. Unfortunately the data could revert back by not keeping track of what was dumped back to the ROM before dumping back into the tables. In the newer and revised tables, I set up a right hand column in each set to encode each line into a Hexadecimal string to special paste in large sections into the code string columns like column AA. When I am more certain of data I edit the reader columns with the actual stats and color it "Turquoise 2" to indicate preliminary completion. I have the right hand encoding column conditional formating indicate a discrepancy between the code string columns and the encoding column to indicate where it needs special pasted back in. This has proven a reliable failsafe method to eliminate mistakes. I have the ROM locations marked on each line so I can just dump sections to and from the ROM. The code you see in columns K and AA is the hexadecimal code that gets dumped into the ROM. It appears in the ROM exactly as it does in those columns. I will try to prepare a table for posting soon to show how I set this method up. I haven't done a count yet other than a visual estimation, so that is really helpful. Any Move type that was the original FireRed type or a 0.4 default value was reviewed and typed per intent for a use that I knew I could modify without modifying the outcome of the move. I would like to compare the ratio of each type to the ratio of types of Ponymon. The ratios should be somewhat the same to keep the moves balanced to the Ponymon using them. There are about the same number of Ponymon (386) as there are Moves (354) If there is only 5% Ponymon of a certain type then about 5% of the moves should be that type. That is about 19 and 18 respectively. Remember the early moves of movesets should be other types to keep Ponymon from being unusually powerful early on. I think the most efficient way to proceed is: # Ponymon types (see Dex GenI, GenII, and GenIII). Count half a count each type for Dual Type Ponymon or two for the type of a single type Ponymon. #Compare to your move type count in percent #Work to fill in the the type ratio gaps with the moves that are not linked (black) on the Moves page. #Adjust Ponymon and other move types needed #Assign a level rating to each move to help order them in the movesets. This can be the average level each move is assigned in Firered. Column C on MovesetData. HERE would be faster, using the Moves table to find the original names (Use the levels column marked III on each Bulbapedia move page). #Assign movesets #Adjust move stats if needed. I would like to leave these as is. Buzzer Prank sounds cool, and can assign type as needed later. I will review that idea soon. Could you add that suggestion to the moves page so it is easier to remember and talk about separately. Just say Type can be Laughter (or Electric). Add details if you have more to say about it. --BlackOak42 (talk) 06:21, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Ponymon Typing "I would like to compare the ratio of each type to the ratio of types of Ponymon." Yes I've already thought about this myself, just not had time to gather that data and I think there are many not quite finalized yet iirc. One thing which strikes me aswell is that some types seem a bit weird. Are you going to just stick to 1 type per ponymon? Because right now it's a little strange... take this for example. "Passion is a Ponymon and move type. The archetype Ponymon for the Passion type is Scootaloo. Other notable Ponymon of the Passion type include Big Mac. Passion is the virtue of pegasi, its attacks demonstrate the natural speed and weather skill found within them. " With this sort of typing convention and giving each Pony one type is going to cause certain weird aspects. Under those typing definitions I'd give RBD loyalty/passion... but then you also have flying which again is weird as you'd expect all pegasi to have flying. I'm just wondering whether passion is redundant, needs repurposing (say for characters like cadance who is all about love, which could further encapsulate big mac and cheerilee through love poison episode or any ponies with partners) or taking another look at the type table. (I'm not saying flying is redundant or to be used for all pegasi such as scootaloo as I know griffons would use it. But it just seems strange to have flying and a further seperate element for pegasi when 99% of pegasi should follow the convention of being flying type.) (Edit- it looks like the 2 type system is already being continued whih is good for variety and keeping it so that certain Ponymon won't simply become redundant by being outclassed by same typing.) As for the types themselves. Certain ones I'm not sure about. As you know yourself, STAB is a big part of the battle system. Yet I don't know how well certain older types will fit. Electric. I can't think of something that would properly fit electric. Moves I can imagine, such as weather pegasi, but I can't think of a character worth putting as electric so that it would ever recieve stab bonus. Psychic, is debatable, but chrysalis (due to the spell on shining armor, ehich he thought was for headaches) and the sirens could potentially fall under psychic typings as a secondary. (Possibly not discord as he'd probably be best pure chaos). Ghost, very little seems to fit the bill, I mean maybe the olden pony and headless horse from ghost stories, or even repurpose some of the nightmare night outfits to encompass ghost as a secondary typing. Steel, no moves right now and can't think of anything notable to be of said type. Sorry, long winded I know. And I apologize, if any spelling mistakes are on but I typed this on my phone. --Kawagiri (talk) 07:43, April 16, 2017 (UTC)